Lo que mas duele
by Gnrloovee
Summary: "Acaso te lo creíste Granger, como yo Draco Malfoy se podría enamorar de ti, solo  te use para sacarte información sobre Potter, pero como todo acabo creo que ya no me sirves mas" Pensé que no lo volveria a ver pero me equivocaba una vez mas.


Ultimo día

Era mi último día en Hogwarts, era un día bastante tranquilo claro todos los días eran tranquilos desde que Harry había derrotado al señor tenebroso , me encontraba sentada bajo mi árbol preferido por el cual había pasado tan lindos recuerdos que perduraran en mi mente para siempre. Pero lo que viviría en mi mente para siempre, era el, era Draco Malfoy mi enemigo desde primer año.

Flashbacks

Todo comenzó un día como cualquier otro, me levante a las seis de la mañana como lo hacia habitualmente, me coloque mi uniforme, luego alise un poco mi rebelde cabello, no lo peine por completo porque claro era imposible mantenerlo alisado todo el día.

Cuando iba en camino directo hacia el comedor, me choqué con Harry y Ron lo cual me pareció algo extraño ya que normalmente yo era la que mas temprano me levantaba de los tres.

- Hola chicos que raro encontrarlos levantados a esta hora - dije extrañada ya que nunca los había visto levantarse tan temprano

- OH! Hola Hermione lo que sucede es que a primera hora del día tengo examen de pociones con el profesor Snape, y ya sabes como es el y no me gustaría desaprobar – dijo un asustado Ron

- Si y también me despertó a mi para que lo ayudara – dijo algo cansado Harry, ya que esa no era su hora habitual de levantarse

- Bueno espero que les valla bien en su examen, ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos después – lo ultimo lo dije ya tomando camino hacia el aula de clases

Estaba tomando camino hacia el aula de transformaciones cuando siento que alguien tira de mi brazo, gire asustada para ver quien era.

- Pero que… Ah eres tu ¿Qué paso Ron? – cuestione al pelirrojo

- Lo siento Hermione me había olvidado de decirte, antes de que nos encontráramos nos cruzamos con McGonagall, te andaba buscando, dijo que si te veíamos te dijéramos que te espera en su despacho a primera hora ¿Para que será que te quiere ver? - pregunto un curioso Ron

- No tengo idea – se noto el tono de preocupación en mi voz – Será mejor que valla yendo, nos vemos luego – salude a mis amigos

Inmediatamente me dirigí para ver a la profesora, todo el camino me iba preguntando ¿Para que debe verme? ¿Habré hecho algo mal? ¿Me ira mal en alguna materia? No, no creo, en todas las materias me va excelente ¿Verdad?

Estuve un largo rato llamando a su puerta hasta que decidió abrirme de una buena vez.

- Buenos días Señorita Granger puede tomar asiento – me informo la profesora

Fui hacia uno de los asientos que había frente al escritorio de ella, inmediatamente poso sus ojos en mi, haciendo que me asustara al respecto.

- ¿Usted me había estado buscando profesora?- pregunte tímidamente

- No se equivoca señorita Granger, la estaba buscando – respondió luego de un rato

- Se puede saber ¿Para que? – volví a preguntar tímidamente

- En un momento cuando llegue el otro alumno, se enterara – respondió a mi pregunta cortantemente

Yo solamente asentí y puse mi mirada en el suelo por un largo rato ¿Otro alumno? ¿A que se referiría con la frase "El otro alumno? ¿Acaso era lo que yo estaba pesando? No, no creo que sea eso, Salí rápidamente de mi mundo de pensamientos. Continúe con mi mirada fija en el suelo, cuando se sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta, rápidamente sentí la voz de la profesora McGonagall diciendo:

- Adelante – dándole paso a alguien a su despacho

Como yo seguía con mi vista puesta en el suelo no vi quien era la persona que había entrado, cuando alcé la vista pude ver quien era, "OH genial" pensé para mis interiores. Lo que me faltaba, Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Me llamaba Profesora? – pregunto Malfoy, mirándome con asco

- Así es, los quería a ambos a mi oficina para informarles que amos son premios anules, lo que significa que compartirán la misma torre ¡Felicitaciones! – respondía a la pregunta del rubio

¿Qué? Pensaba para mis adentros, acaso cree que compartiré torre con este individuo ¿Que se hace llamar persona? Si era eso ¿McGonagall se había vuelto completamente loca?

- ¿Qué? Yo no pienso compartir nada con Granger – dijo el rubio encaminándose hacia la puerta

- No le pregunte si quería o no, Malfoy – con un tono de enojo en su voz, le respondía a Malfoy

- Ya que no me queda otra – fanfarroneo

- Bueno, si ninguno de los dos tiene mas preguntas que hacer, les diré, cuando lleguen a la torre ambos tienen que decidir una contraseña, al llegar habrá una cocina, la cual tendrán que compartir, un baño, que también tendrán que compartir, y dos habitaciones, una para la señorita Granger y otra para el Malfoy, ah y por cierto ya no bajaran mas al comedor, para eso tienen una cocina – sin mas que decir la profesora, se levanto de su asiento y se fue

Al irse la profesora nos encontrábamos, solamente Malfoy y yo en esa habitación

- Bueno Malfoy, ya que ahora seremos compañeros ¿No crees que tendremos que empezar, a llevarnos un poco mejor? – pregunte con curiosidad

- Claro que no, Granger ¿Qué te crees? ¿Yo un sangre limpia llevándose bien con una sangre sucia? Debes de estar loca – respondió con altanez

- Vete al demonio, Malfoy – dije yéndome hacia la puerta

- No antes que tú, Granger – también levantándose del asiento, para irse

Abrí la puerta y me dirigí hacia la puerta, Vieja loca ¿Quién se cree que es para obligarme a compartir torre, con esa cosa que por alguna razón lo llaman "Draco Malfoy"? Ese rubio soberbio, altanero, maleducado, racista. Preguntaba para mis adentros. Bueno Hermione deja de pensar en eso, que ahora mismo debes que estar concentrada en tus materias, Salí de mi mundo de pensamientos.

Fin Flashbacks

¿Gracioso no? ¿Quien iba a pensar que yo me iba a enamorar de Draco Malfoy? Ni siquiera yo pensaba eso, es que lo que no entendía era, ¿Porque el había sido tan bueno conmigo?, ahora entiendo, como me lo había dicho el día anterior "Acaso te lo creíste Granger, como yo Draco Malfoy se podría enamorar de ti, solo te use para sacarte información sobre Potter, pero como todo acabo creo que ya no me sirves mas". ¿Como pude ser tan tonta de creer que Malfoy estaba enamorado de mi? Al parecer no soy tan inteligente como creía serlo, es que todo parecía tan real, sus besos, sus caricias, la formas en que me decía _"Te amo"_, todas las noches, pero no puedo olvidar esas crueles palabras.

Flashbacks

Salía de mi clase de pociones con el profesor Snape, me sentía tan feliz, un día mas de clases y ya éramos libres, al menos de la escuela, aunque creo que extrañare las materias. Me dirigía hacia la torre, tenía bastante hambre y además tenia muchas ganas de ver a Draco. Llegue dije la contraseña la cual era "Malger" la mezcla entre "Malfoy" y "Granger". Cuando entre, me extraño de que Draco no estuviera en el living o el la cocina, empecé a buscarlo con la mirada, hasta que decidí ir a buscarlo a su habitación, ahí se encontraba con sus brazos debajo de su nuca, recostado en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo, se veía mas tierno que nunca. Fui hacia el, me recosté a su lado y le di un beso en su mejilla.

- Hola – dije eso ultimo pasando mi brazo sobre su cintura

- Hola – respondía dedicándome una de sus más hermosas sonrisas

- Me extrañó no verte en la cocina o en el living, ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunte ya que estaba un poco pálido

- Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero no te preocupes estaré bien - respondió a mis preguntas

- Mmm...… de acuerdo – no estaba muy convencida de su respuesta

Me sentía un poco cansada, por lo que coloque mi cabeza en su cuello, ya que encajaban a la perfección, haciendo que cayera en un profundo sueño.

Cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que me encontraba totalmente sola, en la habitación de Draco.

- ¿Draco? ¿Estas acá? – llame a Draco pero no respondió nadie

Por lo tanto, me levante de la cama, Salí de la habitación del rubio, y me dirigí a la cocina, y ahí se encontraba, estaba tomando un sorbo de café, con su mirada en un punto fijo, cada vez me estaba extrañando mas, Draco no era así, aunque a veces solía ser un poco frío, pero no tanto como se encontraba ese día.

- Draco – lo llame haciendo que salga de sus pensamientos

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto el rubio

- Es que, nose te has estado comportando raro todo el día, nose que es lo que te sucede – le respondí

- Tenemos que hablar Granger - ¿Granger? ¿Desde cuando me volvía a llamar "Granger"?

- Claro ¿Que sucede? – pregunte

- Como sabrás, mañana es nuestro ultimo día en Hogwarts – comenzó Draco a Hablar – Bueno y creo que nuestra "Relación" si es que se puede llamar así, no puede seguir mas, es decir no puedo llegar a mi casa de un día para el otro, y decir "Hola familia, bueno ella es Hermione Granger, he estado con ella desde hace un tiempo", ¿Qué diría mi padre? ¿Qué yo, Draco Malfoy, ha estado saliendo con Hermione Granger, una sangre sucia? no, no creo, además Granger yo no te amo y nunca podría amar a una sangre sucia como tu – nunca en mi vida, había escuchado palabras tan hirientes como esas

- ¿Pero? Entonces, como explicas, todos los besos, las caricias, los abrazos, los "_Te amo"_ que me decías, uno no puede fingir en esas cosas Draco, no creo que sea verdad lo que me estas diciendo – acaso ¿Era una broma eso que me estaba diciendo?

- Ay vamos Granger ¿Es tan difícil de creerlo?, nadie se podría enamorar de ti, eres engreída, soberbia, tu cabello parece un arbusto, ni siquiera en la camas eres buena, lo siento pero este es el fin, si no tienes mas que decir, me retiro – diciendo eso ultimo se estaba yendo, pero decidí tomarlo del brazo

- ¿Y ahora que? – pregunto Malfoy ¿Malfoy? ¿Volvíamos con los apellidos?

- No es verdad lo que me estas diciendo, yo que se me amas, por mas que sea unas sangre sucia, lose por la formas en que mi miras, que me besas, en todas las formas Draco – yo era una mujer fuerte por la cual no llore, jure nunca mas volver

- **"Acaso te lo creíste Granger, como yo Draco Malfoy se podría enamorar de ti, solo te use para sacarte información sobre Potter, pero como todo acabo creo que ya no me sirves mas". – **eso de verdad hirió

- De acuerdo Malfoy, pero no te me vuelvas a acercar, a hablarme, o dirigirme la mirada porque te va a ir mal – dije todo esto mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos grises

- Como digas Granger, ahora si te dejaste de jugar a ser Voldemort, me retiro, Adiós Granger que te valla bien en tu asquerosa vida – las últimas palabras las dijo con un tono de asco en su voz

Vi como se alejaba de mí, me quede un rato viéndolo hasta que se perdió de mi vista.

Fin Flashbacks

Tonta, tonta repito mil veces en mi cabeza, debí suponerlo desde el primer instante, era obvio a el le importa mas la sangre, y la apariencia antes que cualquier otra cosa en este cochino mundo. Pero bueno era hora de concentrarse en cosas más importantes como ¿Que iba a hacer ahora que dejaría Hogwarts? Me iba ir a vivir a la casa de mis padres de eso estaba completamente segura pero ¿De que trabajaría? Esas preguntas sin respuestas arto mentaban mi cabeza una y otra vez, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando siento que alguien me llama.

- Hermione – escuche una voz tras de mi era Harry acompañado de Ron y Ginny

- Hola chicos, ¿Listos para empezar una nueva vida? – pregunte solamente a Harry y Ron ya que ginny, todavía estaba en sexto año

- Pues eso creo – respondió algo confuso Ron

- Y tu Harry ¿Estas listo? – le pregunte ya que ese día se encontraba bastante callado

- Eh ¿Qué? Ah si Claro – ni el mismo se entendía lo que estaba diciendo

- Como digas – le respondí

- Hermione ¿Podemos hablar un rato a solas? – pregunto, resaltando el a solas para los dos chicos

- ¡Por supuesto! – ginny era mi amiga y me encantaba hablar con ella

- Esta bien, estaba bien, si no nos quieren nos vamos, ven vamos Harry, nos vemos luego Hermione, McGonagall quiere hablar con nosotros tres, no se que quiere esta vez – dijo gracioso Ron

- Nos vemos – dijimos al acorde Ginny y yo

- ¿De que querías hablar Ginny? – pregunte curiosa, ya que no sabia para que quería hablar conmigo

- Hermione, este año te he notado algo extraño, ¿Te sucedió algo en este tiempo, lo cual no me hayas contado? – ¿Como se daba cuenta esta chica de las cosas?

- Eh, NO, CLARO QUE NO GINNY – lo dije algo alterada, haciendo que Ginny se diera cuenta de que algo andaba mal

- Te acabas de delatar sola Hermione ahora cuéntame ¿Que sucede? – diciendo eso ultimo se sentó al lado mío bajo el árbol

- Esta bien te contare, pero tienes que prometer no contarle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron, a Harry o a Luna ¿Lo prometes? – le pregunte a la pelirroja

- Claro Hermione, prometo no contarle nada a nadie – brindándome una de las miradas más dulces que siempre solía dar ella

- Suspire- De acuerdo, ¿Te acuerdas de la vez que nos nombraron a Malfoy y a mi premios anuales? Bueno desde ahí comenzó todo, yo me entere de que el era mortifago, que habían bastantes problemas en su familia y me apiade de el, al primero era groseros, altanero como sueles ser siempre Malfoy, pero luego de un tiempo, todo comenzó a cambiar Malfoy era Dulce y tierno conmigo, hasta que claro yo me enamore de el, al principio todo era hermoso es mas lo era hasta hace unos días que todo comenzó a tornarse algo extraño, Draco, digo Malfoy se volvía a comportar igual que siempre con migo, y ayer le pregunte que le sucedía, y me dijo un montón de palabras hirientes de que yo era una sangre sucia, y el seria incapaz de enamorarse de alguien como yo, y que solamente me uso para sacarme información sobre Harry – tristemente dije las ultimas palabras Ginny me miraba y no podía creer lo que Salía de mi boca- y bueno, eso fue todo – termine de hablar

- Wow Hermione la verdad nose que decirte, Malfoy es un completo idiota que cree que puede llevarse el mundo por delante, pero debes demostrarle que no es así, y no te preocupes, de seguro encontraras a alguien mejor, que seguro se enamorara de ti, eres hermosa, inteligente y buena persona, - esas palabras alentadoras realmente me subieron el animo

- ¡Gracias! Ginny realmente esas palabras realmente me alientan a seguir adelante, ahora será mejor que me valla, para ver que quiere McGonagall antes que se enoje, nos vemos luego Ginny, te quiero – dije las ultimas palabras ya emprendiendo camino al despacho de la profesora

Cuando llegue llame dos veces a su puerta, ella misma me abrió, y me pidió que me sentara en un asiento que había al lado de Harry y Ron

- Bueno chicos los cite, para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por esta escuela, y quiero que sepan que siempre serán bienvenidos en Hogwarts- dijo la profesora con un tono realmente amable

- ¡No hay de que ¡ - respondimos los tres al mismo tiempo haciendo que soltáramos una ligera risita

- ¿A que hora sale su tren chicos? – pregunto la profesora

- En un rato – respondió Harry al instante

- Bueno espero que les valla bien en su vida chicos, nos estaremos viendo – nos saludo tristemente McGonagall

- ¡Adiós! – nos despedimos los tres de la profesora

Luego de ese encuentro, fui a mi habitación, empaque algunas cosas que me faltaban, me despedí de algunos amigos, y me encontraba afuera esperando a mis amigos Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna. Cuando llegaron nos dirigimos hacia la estación de trenes, realmente iba a extrañar Hogwarts, había pasado lindos momentos ahí.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione, no me digas que estas triste de dejar Hogwarts, ami me gustaría hacer eso? – bufo Ginny

- No, no es eso Ginny, nos vemos cuando lleguemos- despidiéndome de la pelirroja

Entre al tren y me senté junto a mis dos amigos, ellos iban feliz hablando de que finalmente iban a dejar Hogwarts, pero yo solo tenia mi mirada puesta en la ventanilla viendo el paisaje, perdida en mis pensamientos, aunque lo bueno de esto era que podría ver a mis padres y hacer cosas que hacia mucho tiempo no hacia.

Cuando llegamos, me saludaron los papas de Ron, y me ofrecieron quedarme con ellos, pero les respondí que pasaría con mis padres, pero que los iría a visitar algunas veces. Me despedí de ellos y de mis amigos, mientras veía que Draco se encontraba con Narcissa y el señor Malfoy, suspire y reaccione que tenia que olvidarme por completo de Draco Malfoy, camine hacia la casa de mis padres, me detuve antes de abrir la puerta y reaccione de que tendría empezar todo de nuevo ¿Como? No sabía


End file.
